5 Shades of White
by MyGhela
Summary: White: colorless, blank, plain, boring, common, bland. This are a few words that describe the color white but certain shades of white can tell a story


_5 Shades of White_

_**Snow**_

A shiver ran up her spine as Mara pulled het coat tighter around her body. One glance up at the sky had snowflakes pelted her on the nose made Mara realize that winter was here to stay, or well at least until spring comes. That only meant she needed to be more careful during her walk to school and back, unless she wanted to slip on the slippery ground and break her back. She sighed as she gripped her books and notes tighter in her arms, she hated the winter.

She was grateful that the snow wasn't too hard because she didn't really want to be stranded in school during a Friday night. Utter relief crossed her face when she saw Anubis house, she was just about to climb the stones steps leading to the front door when something collided with her legs making her fall down to the ground.

Her eyes widened in shock when she looked at the object that caused her to fall was a white ball of fur looking at her in the eyes. It was a small Samoyed puppy that made her fall. She reached out on took the puppy in her arms and stood up, the brunette immediately searched for a collar with a name of the owner or at least the dog's. But nothing, there wasn't a collar in sight.

The puppy shivered in her arms and Mara's attention returned to the animal.

"You're cold aren't you?" she smiled as she held the puppy in her arms. "Who do you belong to?"

She turned around to open the door and bring the puppy inside to get some warmth but was put to a stop when she heard a voice call her.

She turned and saw her boyfriend, Eddie walking briskly towards her.

"Hi" he said, panting slightly.

"Hello" she smiled at him.

Eddie's attention was put to the puppy in Mara's hands when it barked.

"I see you have a new friend" Eddie stated, gesturing to the dog

"Yeah, I found him" Mara explained "He doesn't have a collar or anything on him"

"Well he does now" he said revealing a red collar from behind. "Do you like my present for you?"

"Eddie, thank you" Mara beamed at her boyfriend "but you do know that animals are forbidden in Anubis house, right?"

"I know but since me being the headmasters son, " he began, a cheeky smile on his lips "got him to allow this, well for only a month though. After that we need to find a new place for him to stay"

Mara smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Thank you" she said

"No problem" he replied, a smile plastered on his face "What are you gonna name him?"

"I don't know" Mara said, opening the door of Anubis house and entering it, Eddie following her "Maybe, Snow?"

_**Vanilla**_

"I hate ice cream" Mara stated as she and Eddie were in an ice cream parlor during summer. They sat on a table for two near a window

Eddie was supposed to go back to America but he had convinced his parents for him to stay because of "certain reasons". Mara looked at the cup that was in front of her as her eyes darted to her boyfriend who was enjoying his chocolate flavored ice cream

"How can someone hate ice cream?" Eddie asked baffled "Everyone loves ice cream"

"Not me" she said "My parents never allowed me to eat anything unhealthy and ice cream is certainly unhealthy"

"Come on, it's just ice cream it's made from milk" he stated "What's not health about milk?"

"Correction, condensed milk" she corrected, holding her arms in front of her chest "Sweetened milk that is filled with sugar."

"So you're telling me that you've never had ice cream before?"

"Yup" she nodded

"That can't be true" he said "I saw you once eating ice cream"

"That wasn't ice cream, Eddie" she defended herself "It was frozen yogurt. A healthy alternative to ice cream"

"So you never had ice cream before?" he asked, to clarify

"Yes" she nodded

"Well, that's about to change"

Mara was about to ask what he meant but Eddie already picked up the spooned filled with vanilla ice cream and put it in her mouth.

"Eddie!" she looked at him with a serious expression but it quickly vanished as she savored the taste in her mouth "It's delicious"

Eddie smiled at Mara's reaction, she liked it.

_**Cream**_

"Eddie!" Mara squealed as he sprayed her with whip cream.

"Yes, dear? " he asked, fake innocence in his voice.

"Very mature" she said getting a napkin from the kitchen and cleaning herself off.

"Why, thank you" he said, a smile on his lips as he licked his fingers that had whip cream on them.

"Come one, you need to be serious" she said finally getting the cream off of her "I only agreed to come early to help Trudy with the cooking and that's only because you said you had a surprise for me"

A small pout was visible on her lips and Eddie quickly made his way to her and hugged her from behind as she stirred the mixing bowl that was filled with cookie dough.

"I'm sorry" he whispered in her ear and Mara spun around to face her boyfriend. He smiled at her and planted a kiss on her lips "I love you"

"I love you too" she said quietly, her cheeks flushed a shade of crimson.

"But I do have a surprise for you though" He said, pulling away from their position and left the kitchen.

Mara sighed as she returned to mixing the bowl.

Eddie returned a few seconds later with a white box in his hands.

"Here" He handed the box to Mara "Open it"

Mara opened the box to reveal a moon and star charm on a chain necklace.

"It's beautiful" Mara exclaimed. She hugged her boyfriend and smiled at him.

"Let me" he said moving to her back and placed it around the neck.

"It's perfect" Mara said looking at the necklace.

"Just like you" She smiled and turned to kiss him once more on the lips. "But that's not only my surprise for you" Mara arched an eyebrow at him. "Close your eyes"

She hesitantly closed her eyes and Eddie dipped his finger in the bowl of cream new to the cookie dough and dabbed it on her nose.

Her eyes opened in shock and Eddie laughed at her, his arms around her waist, holding her tightly.

_**Baby powder**_

"I wanna name her Jasmine" Eddie stated as he cradled Mara's growing baby bump. They stood by the window of their little apartment in the States.

"Why Jasmine?" Mara asked her husband

"You know Jasmine, from Aladdin" he answered

"Aladdin?" Mara arched an eyebrow

"Yeah, I loved that movie when I was a kid." He explained "He was so bad-arse"

She smiled at her husbands enthusiasm

"Jasmine sounds nice" she said

"Oh, dad sent over some stuff for the baby" he stated moving to sit on the bed

"Stuff?" Mara sat next to him on the bed "Like what?"

"You know diapers and baby powder and other things"

"Diapers, baby powder?" she repeated "The baby isn't due in 7 months. Whose going to use diapers and baby powder?"

"Well you could use the baby powder" he said taking her hand and tracing his fingers over it "seeing as your skins is as soft as a baby"

Mara blushed at his statement

"You never run out of compliments do you?" she asked

"Only to you" he said.

_**Old Lace **_

"Hey sweetie" Mara greeted as she entered her 28 years old daughter's apartment. She noticed that photos and folders were scattered around the place "What's wrong?"

"Do you think I should pick another wedding gown?" Jasmine asked with a huff as her mother sat down next to her.

"Why?" she asked "I thought you loved that gown, it looked so beautiful on you"

"It's a lovely dress but it doesn't come with a veil, I need to find a separate one and I can't find anything that matches the dress" she explained

"Is that so?" Mara looked at some of the catalogues that were on the table "Come with me"

They went to Mara and Eddie's house a couple of streets to where Jasmine lives.

"Wait for me in the kitchen" she said

Jasmine watched her mother as she disappeared up the stairs only to appear five minutes later with a white box in her arms. Mara opened the box and pulled the cover off to reveal a vintage looking, embroidered lace veil. Jasmine hesitantly reached out for the veil, it was so beautiful.

She turned to her grinning mother.

"This was the veil I wore during your father and I's wedding" she explained "You still need something old and borrowed, right?" Jasmine nodded at her mother as she held the veil in her hands "Well now you have both"

A grin was plastered in Jasmine's face as she hugged her mother and thanked her for the veil. Mara hugged back her daughter; both didn't notice that Eddie was in the doorway of the bedroom. He leaned against the door frame and admired the two most important women in his life.

* * *

**There are actually 17 shades of white but I'm too lazy so I just wrote 5 shades~**

**Series 3 promo is out~ **

**omfg im dead~**


End file.
